


Everlasting Dream

by seasalttoffee



Series: SBI + Tubbo [1]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DO NOT REGARD THIS AS SHIPPING I WILL KILL YOU, Fluff, Other, Platonic Cuddling, based off a song a little, dont ship them that’s weird, petting, pre manburg, sleeping while cuddling, thats basically all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalttoffee/pseuds/seasalttoffee
Summary: we can wander through the forest and do so as we please
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Series: SBI + Tubbo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012710
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Everlasting Dream

**Author's Note:**

> if i get requests i’ll write more soft fics!!
> 
> also this one is Very short i’m so sorry sndndm

Soft laughter could be heard in the forest beside L’Manburg if you listened hard enough. Bee’s buzzing around as the wind rustled the vibrantly green trees. The music disc _Cat_ quietly playing in a clearing in the forst.

If you looked hard enough you’d see two boys joyfully running around, a tall blond and a short brunet. “Tommy!” The brunet called excitedly, jumping on the other boy’s back as they collapsed onto the ground with a thud in a fit of giggles. “Tubbo!” The blond jokingly chastised, expression morphing into one of mock anger. The two burst into laughter again, as the blond rolled onto his stomach. He’d never admit it, but these soft moments with his best friend were moments he craved, moments he thrived off of. As _Cat_ slowly faded out, the brunet carefully put in _Chirp_ , humming gently to the tune while moving to sit beside Tommy.

The taller boy relaxed, moving so that his head was in the shorter’s lap. Tubbo, on pure instinct, started running his fingers through Tommy’s hair, carefully as to make sure he didn’t pull any of the strands. The blonde visibly relaxing even more, shoulders becoming significantly less tense. Although the brunet lived for these moments, he desperately wished his friend would stop regarding them as weak and useless. He shifted, moving into a laying position, and tightly wrapping his arms around the younger male to show he cared as a symbol of protection, the blond returning the gesture without even thinking. A soft “I love you, Tubbo..” was muttered into the air, fluttering away with the wind as the brunet buried his head into his friend’s chest. “I love you too, Tommy..” And together they fell asleep in their little clearing, _Chirp_ playing softly in the background.

If you asked the two of them what happened in that clearing, neither would answer truthfully. Both would claim they were valiantly duelling eachother. Both boys had no clue that their friends had found them curled in on eachother and sleeping soundly. Both boys had no clue that their friends covered them with a blanket and fenced them in so they’d be safe from mobs. All they knew was that they had the comfort of eachother.


End file.
